Khan's Mystery Girl
by Lucky Chances
Summary: When Jim and the away team arrive at Krones to capture John Harrison, they didn't expect to find a young girl hidding with him. She seems to have the same strengh as Khan, but they find out she isn't one of Khan's crew. Who is this Mystery Girl and what is her connection to Khan? Amd most importantly why didn't the Enterprise pick up on her presents on Krones?
1. Khan's Mystery Girl

**Khan's Mystery Girl**

This is something I thought about while watching Star Trek into darkness; what if Khan had someone else with him, who no-one knew about; Who is she and what is her connection to Khan?

**Summery: **_When Jim and the away team arrive at Krones to pick up Khan they are not only shocked to see him defeat an army of Klingons, but their seems to be someone else with him who seems to have the same strength, but they find out she_ _isn't one of Khan's people._

**Chapter One**

Jim was staring through the side screen of the ship they had arrived in; with a nervous and anxious face... he watched as Uhura was talking to the Klingons, that had just chased them through this wasteland that was now deserted, except for John Harrison who they had come to capture and take back to Starfleet to face trail for the actions he took against Starfleet headquarters.

Just then hear an explosion come out of nowhere and land right at the Klingons just missing Uhura, Jim looked up and around, but he knew he had no time to find out where it came from cause Jim now knew that Uhura was now in more trouble then she was a moment ago. Jim didn't even think as he got up and rushed out the ship shooting away as the Klingon's started shooting at them.

Jim was in the middle of fighting a Klingon and he knew he was no match against their strength and as he was knocked to the ground and the Klingon now had his weapon aimed at him. Jim thought that this was it, he was going to die, when the next minute the Klingon was shot from behind and fall down at Jim's feet.

Jim didn't even bother to look down at Klingon, he just stared ahead of him where he could see the guy they presumed to be John Harrison fighting the Klingons that had advanced towards him, but it wasn't him that had saved his life, there was now a second person who also was wearing a hood over their face. Now Jim was very confused, but he didn't get change to think anymore as Uhura and Spock ran up to him; he was glad they were still alive. They dragged him to a rock out of the way of the crossfire.

Jim continued to stare at this second figure; wondering who this person was; he couldn't tell if it was male or female, but the person had the same strength as John Harrison and was fighting the Klingons like they were nothing. To be honest though he didn't really know which one was John Harrison, but from the picture he was shown, he was sure that the person who saved him didn't match his build.

When the two figures had defeated all the Klingons they both spoke to each other, they were too far away to hear what they said, but it didn't last long when the one they presumed was John Harrison jumped very high in the air; a jump that would be impossible for any human being and he landed right in front of them. Jim stared at him with an angry look on his face, but he took a moment to look behind John to found the other figure rushing over to them as well, but this time with the speed of a human being.

**Spock: **Stand down!

Jim watched in shock as John Harrison just looked at Spock and fired his weapon, somehow he managed just to knock the weapon out of Spock's arm; Spock himself was unharmed.

**Khan: **The torpedoes... The weapons you frighten me with in your message... How many are there?

Jim just continued to stare at him, he just couldn't find any words, or he kept thinking about was that he was now face to face Christophe Pike's killer, there was so many thoughts going through his mind right now; of all the ways he could get his revenge.

**Spock: **72!

John Harrison now stared at Spock in shock himself. Jim at this moment wish he could just fire all of them at him, but he knew that would be too easy; he knew he wanted John to suffer like he was suffering now. Jim then watched as John throw his weapon to the floor.

**Khan: **I surrender!

Jim saw Spock shot into action and grabbed John's gun and now aimed it at it's owner. Jim slowly started to get him, which was quite painful for him; after the strength he had used to fight the Klingons, his muscles were aching like mad, but he managed to stand up in front of John.

**Jim: **On the behalf of Christophe Pike, my friend. I except your surrender.

Jim couldn't believe he had said that, he just wanted to beat this guy up until he suffered like Christophe had, but he knew Pike wouldn't want that and deep down he believed the same thing. Jim was about to turn around because he couldn't being himself to look at him any longer, but the thought of giving him just one punch was really starting to eat up at him. What the hell he thought, and turned back and gave him one powerful punch, or the most powerful he could with how weak he felt.

After Jim had punched him once, he realised it didn't seem to affect him at all, and this really annoyed the hell out of him so just continued to punch him over and over again.

**Mystery Girl: **Noo, Stop!

Jim could make out the other figure come up behind John and rested her hands on both of John's arms. Jim couldn't even make out what the person had said because of the rage busting through him. Jim continued punching John, even tried to knee him in the crotch a few times to see if that would effect him, but it wasn't, even though he could feel his arms were getting very heavy, he still couldn't bring himself to stop.

**Uhura: _CAPTAIN!_**

This time he heard Uhura shouting at him, but at this moment he had lost all his strength in his arms completely and he felt his arms pulling him down, he just about managed to keep his balance and he slowly stand back up again.

**Khan: **Captain!

Jim just stared back at John with an angry look and at the same time he saw the other person now move beside John and take hold of his hand. Jim could just make out the person's profile as female but still couldn't see her face as her hood was still covering it. It didn't matter who she was, she was just as guilty as John; for just being with him.

Jim couldn't deal with this any longer he turned around completely and stated to walk away, but not before he told Uhura and Spock what to do with them both.

**Jim: **Cuff them!

Jim made his way back to the ship but before he walked in he turned once more to look at John and the girl. He saw John turned to face her but this time John didn't speak to her but she still nodded her head as if they understand each other without words or maybe they could communicate without words, he wouldn't put it past this superhuman, but the girl was a mystery to him, could she do everything John can? He only knew that she did have the same strength to fight like John, expressly the way she thought of the Klingons.

The big mystery to Jim was how come they didn't detect her here with him; the ships computer only picked up John's presents. Whoever she was Jim was going to find out and also find out how John could do the things he did. Then afterwards they would both face trail, he would make sure of that. Jim thought no more as he continued walking into the ship and started to make preparations, to get them back to the Enterprise, where he hoped Chekov had finally fixed his ship.

**Note: If you would like me to continue this then please let me know, if I get enough of you interested in this then I will continue. It is up to you! So please Review with your comments! Thanks for taking the time to read this.**


	2. Khan's concern for the Girl

**Khan's Mystery Girl**

**Chapter Two**

When Jim had finished making sure the ship would make it back to the Enterprise, Uhura and Spock came aboard with the two prisoners behind them and the two security members that had come with them to Krones. Jim watched as the two guards fastened Harrison and the girl into their seats at the back of the ship, he noticed that the girl still hadn't lowered her hood and it was still bothering him on who she was and what she had to hide and most of all what was she doing here with Harrison. He knew he would get his answers once they got back to the Enterprise. 'He hated not knowing things'.

**Spock: **Captain!

Spock stepped up in front of him and Jim turned to face Spock as he saw Uhura walk past them both and made her way to her seat he ashamed.

**Spock: **I advise we get moving, before the Klingons find out what happened here.

**Jim: **Believe me Spock, I don't wish to hang around here a moment longer.

Jim took one last look towards the two prisoners and noticed the girl was looking straight at him; well Jim couldn't see her eyes but she was definitely looking towards him. Jim wish he could see her expression, so he could have an idea of what she could be thinking right now. Jim turned back to Spock who had already moved to his seat and they were both checking their monitors. As Jim took his own seat he knew it didn't matter what the girl was thinking; she was just as guilty as Harrison and will face trail as well, but he was still a bit concerned on where she had come from.

**Uhura: **Everything seems to be functioning normally, Captain.

**Spock: **All systems are ready for take off, Captain.

**Jim: **Good, let's get the hell out of here.

Jim started getting the ship moving and they made their way back to the Enterprise. Jim was glad when they made it back with no more problems; he wasn't up for another round with the Klingons. As they made touch down there was a security team waiting as he had ordered on the way back here. Jim followed behind as the team escorted Harrison and the girl to the brig. When they made it to the main corridor Jim watched as the security team lead the prisoners to the brig, at the last minute he saw the girl turn to face him, he still had no idea how she was looking at him though; 'dam that hood!' just as the doors closed Jim continued down the corridor and pulled his communicator out.

**Jim: **Bones, meet me at the brig.

**McCoy: **Why, is our prisoner sick?

**Jim: **Just do it bones.

**McCoy: **God dammit Jim! I'm …...

Jim snapped his communicator shut, he what Leonard was going to say; it was what he always said and right now wasn't the time. He had to get to the bottom of this mystery of Harrison and this girl and to top it off he found out that chevro still hadn't fixed his ship. So that meant hanging around even longer in Klingon space. Jim turned to his left and placed his hand against the panel beside the doors and the doors opened and Jim walked inside and as the door closed behind him, he had this gut feeling that they might just be caught up in this big trap, he just couldn't work out how or what had them trapped, but he bet this this Harrison guy could solve a few of these mysteries, not that he would trust him or the girl, he just wanted answers to how Harrison could do what he could do and most of all the girl. Where had she come from, and how did she manage to hide herself from the computer sensors.

When Jim arrived back at the brig in his gold shirt again, he found Spock and McCoy waiting for him.

**McCoy: **I hear we may have two super-humans aboard.

Jim didn't even stop to talk with them, he just kept walking into the brig area as he knew that Spock and McCoy would follow him.

**Jim: **That's what I want you to find out.

As Jim walked up to the piece of glass confining the prisoners he saw Harrison just standing there staring back towards him but it was the girl who was sitting on the bench that draw his attention, she now had her hood down, even though Jim still couldn't see her face yet as she was staring down at her hands that were sitting in her lap. Jim was quite surprise with what he could see of her; she had long dark hair that was tried up in a high pony tail, she looked very slim but looked like she worked out; she had more muscle in her upper arms then most girls he knew. She looked very attractive... 'no he was going to start thinking down that road, she was in lead with her murderer, so that made her almost one herself'.

Jim watched as McCoy opened a part of the glass, just big enough for an arm to go through.

**McCoy: **Put your arm through the opening; I need a blood sample.

Jim noticed then that the girl's head lifted up and she looked up at Harrison who was still looking at McCoy, then he slowly turned his head to look at her, they both stared at each other in silence for a second or two. Jim couldn't read Harrison's expression but the girl had the look of concern on her face, 'was she frightened what Harrison's blood would reveal or of her own blood'. Khan looked back at McCoy and rolled his sleeve up and placed his arm through the gap and McCoy started to take his blood. Jim did notice that McCoy was having a little trouble trying to pierce his skin, but after a little more force (that would of seriously hurt anyone else) but Harrison just smiled a cocky grin towards McCoy.

**Khan: **Why aren't we moving, Captain?

Jim decided to ignore him, he wasn't going to talk with a prisoner about what was going on, but the next part that Harrison came out with really did get to him.

**Khan: **Could it be something to do with a malfunction in your warp core, which is stranding you on Klingon space...

**McCoy: **How the hell did you know that...

**Jim: **….. Bones!

Jim took a quick look at Bones who was still staring at Harrison with a surprised look on his face. Jim was just as surprised as McCoy was at how he would know this, but still didn't want anyone to communicate with him.

**Khan: **I think you will find my insight valuable, Captain.

McCoy turned to face the girl who seemed to be staring at Spock for some reason, Jim turned to face Spock and saw Spock staring right back, with a look on his face that Jim didn't see very often, it was the look of uncertainly. Jim knew that he was going to talk about that later with Spock, but right now wasn't the time.

**McCoy: **You next, Miss.

Jim turned back to face the girl who stared back at McCoy with a scared look on her face. Jim wondered why she could be scared of a blood sample; could she be afraid of needles.

**McCoy: **It will just be a small prick.

Jim saw the girl turn to face Harrison who just nodded his head at her. The girl slowly stood up but still didn't take her eyes off Harrison. Jim watched as Harrison smiled back at the girl and then the girl turned to face McCoy and very slowly draw her arm through the hole in the glass and looked like she was holding her breath with a worried look on her face as McCoy started to take her blood. The girl 's face quickly relaxed as she saw the blood sweep into the container, this had Jim wondering if this was really to do with being afraid of needles, he had a feeling it went deeper then that and his answer might just be what was now in that container.

Jim watched as the girl draw her arm back and she didn't look at anyone until she was seated on the bench again, she turned her head to look towards Jim's right where Spock was still standing and for some reason hadn't said a single word since they entered the brig. Jim felt like turning to see if Spock still had that look on his face, but he was more concerned about the girl at the moment, who only took a quick look at Spock then looked back down at her knees again but this time pulled the hood back up over her head, so he couldn't saw her face again. Jim watched as Harrison got down on his knees and lifted her chin up with his hand and they both stared at each other but without saying a word.

**Note: Thanks for the reviews so far, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter; please let me know what you thought of this chapter. (This will carry on through the film but with my Mystery Girl added in, don't worry she will have a name soon and will start to speak a lot more) **


	3. Is the Girl from Jim past?

**Khan's Mystery Girl**

Jim continued to watch Harrison and the girl for a few more seconds then he turned to face McCoy who had sealed up the opening in the glass and turned to face him.

**Jim: **Are we good?

**McCoy: **Yep!

Jim could tell that McCoy was really pissed off and to be honest so was he; it was strange how this Harrison seemed to know so much. Jim tried his best to act as calm as he could; he couldn't let his team know that he was just as wound up as them, but he knew Bones would know him too well.

**Jim: **Good, let me know what you find?

Jim nodded his head at McCoy as he turned and walked away. Jim turns to face Spock who still hadn't taken his eyes of the girl and he still had that uncertain look on his face. As Jim turned around and started to walk away he saw out the corner of his eye that Spock turned as well and started to follow him. Jim was now going to find out what Spock had to say about all this, and why he had stayed so quite.

**Khan: **Ignore me Captain and you will get everyone on this ship killed.

This certainly did make Jim stopped dead and he started debating himself; should he find out what the hell Harrison is going on about or just continue ignoring him. Jim knew one thing though he would always protect his crew; they were the only real family he had and there was no way on earth or space would he ever want to lose that.

**Spock: **Captain, I believe he will only attempt to manipulate you, I would not recommend engaging the prisoner further.

Jim knew that Spock was right but he also knew he had to deal with this; Harrison seemed to know what he was talking about.

**Jim: **Give me a minute.

Jim saw out the corner of his eye that Spock wanted to say something else and for once Jim hoped he didn't want to argue this, with the amount of rage in him at the moment, he would surely lash out and he truly didn't want to do that with Spock, he would rather save it for the guy behind them. Jim was grateful when he saw Spock slowly walk away and out of the brig completely, then Jim turned around and walked right up to the glass again and saw that Harrison was now standing up again and was standing right up against the glass too but on the other side.

**Jim: **Let me explain what is happening here, you are both criminals; I watched you murder innocent Men and Women. I was authorized to end you and the only reason you are both still alive is because I'm allowing it.

Jim wished right now he could break this glass down so he could release his energy on Harrison again, but he doubt it would do any good; just like it didn't back on Krones, and this was the one thing that was really eating him up.

**Jim: **So. Shut. Your. Month!

**Khan: **Oh Captain, are you going to punch me again, over and over until your arm weakens. Clearly you want to... So tell me, why did you allow us to live?

**Jim: **We all make mistakes.

Jim could see out the corner of his eye that the girl was now looking at the both of them and he could clearly see her face; with the look of concern and he could also see a little bit of fear there as well. At least the girl knew to keep quite.

**Khan: **No, I surrendered to you because despite your attempt to convince me otherwise, you seem to have a conscience, Mr Kirk. If you did not, then it would be impossible for me to convince you of the truth.

This was not the reaction Jim was expecting and what Harrison was making him think and feel at this moment; he was really starting to convince Jim of something that was happening, something he couldn't quite point out, but was starting to hit at a point in Jim's mind; making him feel like he should listen.

**Khan: **23174611. Coordinates not far from Earth. If you want to know why I did what I did, go and take a look.

Jim felt that maybe Harrison had a reason for doing what he did, or maybe he was trying to protect himself and the girl; mainly just the girl he ashamed, as Harrison could take care of himself and maybe the girl could too, but not as good as Harrison. Jim was a little curious himself of what was out there, but still the fact remain; should he listen and do what a prisoner wanted?

**Jim: **Give me one good reason why I should listen to you?

**Mystery Girl: **Because you don't know what the hell you are dealing with.

Jim turned to face the girl who was now standing next to Harrison with her hood down and glaring back at Jim with a mean look on her face. This sudden outburst from the girl really took him by surprise.

**Mystery Girl: **And you are now caught up in this just as much as we are.

**Jim: **And how do you work that out Miss …... whoever the hell you are?

Jim watched as the girl pressed her face right up against the glass and as Harrison placed a hand on her shoulder she slowly turned around to face him.

**Khan: **Let me handle this.

Jim watched as the girl slowly nodded her head at Harrison and she slowly walked back to her seat. Jim realised one thing the girl had a lot of anger in her and it seemed she really wanted to let lose with whatever was eating away at her but for some reason Harrison was stopping the girl from doing this. The girl sat down again but this time continued to glare back at Jim and it seemed that she wasn't quite finished saying what she was determined to tell him with or without Harrison's consent.

**Mystery Girl: **If I remember you well enough, you would always listen no matter who it was, just so you knew what was going on yourself.

The girl's face now turned to concern as she continued to look back at Jim, who now was even more confused; how did the girl know what he did or didn't do. Jim continued to stare back at the girl wondering what she meant when she said that. The girl couldn't know him could she? He was sure he would remember this girl if he had met her in the past, but there was lots of girls in his past, but none that would know that sort of information about him. Jim now wondered what else the girl could know about him, and now Jim was even more determined to find out who this girl was.

**Khan: **Captain, to the matter at hand.

Jim slowly turned to face Harrison again, even though right now he just wanted to continue this conversation with the girl, but he knew there was more important issues right now then to find out what else the girl knew about him.

**Khan: **There is seventy-two reasons why you should listen to me and they are on board your ship... They have been all along. I suggest you open one up.

Now this certainly did get Jim's attention. 'What did the torpedoes have to do with all this', and he doubt it was cause it could of killed the two of them, Harrison didn't seem to be afraid of death and the girl he wasn't quite sure of, but he was surely going to get to the bottom of this. Jim took one last look at the girl who was still staring at Jim with that mixer of anger and concern, then he turned around and headed out of the brig.

**Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far, I'm glad you are enjoying my new character and the mystery behind her. Please continue with your comments, I like hearing what you all think.**


	4. Mystery Girl, no more!

**Khan's Mystery Guy**

Jim made his way out the weapons bay after looking at the torpedo that they had beamed back up to the ship after nearly losing two of his team, expressly bones; God, how frightened he had been when he heard that the torpedo was going to go off with Bones's arm stick to it, he didn't admit to his crew but he had frozen and couldn't speak or even think when he heard Bones counting down the seconds to beam at least the Admiral's daughter back up. He was so grateful that it all worked out and Carol Marcus had saved the day. Just then Jim noticed that Spock was following him down the corridor.

**Spock: **Captain, I'm sure you think it's the right thing to do, but I strongly disagree with communicating with the prisoners any further.

Jim knew that Spock would disagree; he did on a lot of things that he did, but this time he knew he had to find out who that guy was in the torpedo and somehow Harrison was the only person who knew about him.

**Jim: **I have to know who is in that torpedo and Harrison seems to know a lot more than he is saying.

**Spock: **I understand your concerns...

**Jim: **….. Do you?

That certainly made Spock go quite, he wondered what expression would be on his face, but right now he couldn't be bothered to turn around and look; he had one destination in mind and one goal and nothing was going to alter his mind.

**Spock: **Those prisoners are still prisoners and will continue to mislead you.

This made Jim stop dead and he quickly turned around to face Spock who was know standing still staring back at him with a confused look on his face. Jim knew that Spock was keeping things from him and he finally wanted to get to the bottom of this and won't have his first officer hiding things from him like he did with the Admiral's daughter.

**Jim: **Speaking about the prisoners, what do you know about the girl?

**Spock: **I don't understand your question.

**Jim: **Don't give me that; I saw you looking at the girl as if you seem to know her.

**Spock: **I can tell you now Captain, I have never seen that girl before today.

**Jim: **Then explain to why you two had a staring match going on.

**Spock: **Staring Match! If your talking about the time we talked with them earlier, then all I can say is that there was something about the girl that I was unsure off?

**Jim: **Care to explain what you mean by that?

**Spock: **When I work it out for myself, I will tell you... Right now there isn't anything I can say.

**Jim: **I just don't like the idea of you keeping things from me.

**Spock: **If you are speaking about the admiral's daughter, I told you as soon as it came right to tell you.

**Jim: **Just try keeping me update with things concerning the crew.

**Spock: **Yes Captain, as you wish.

Jim turned back around and continued walking, as he approached the brig he noticed that Spock was still following him, in a way he was grateful; he still had a lot of anger locked up inside and it was making him calmer to have Spock by his side.

Jim walked into the brig and started to approach the glass where the two prisoners were and with what he saw, it made him stand still; He could see that Harrison and the girl were both sitting on the bench with their faces quite close and looked like they were kissing, which was only from the way the back of Harrison's head was moving with the girls head. Jim for a second felt quite embarrassed for walking in on this moment. Jim turned around to face Spock who was standing behind him staring back at him, but Jim couldn't make out what he was thinking. Jim slowly turned back and this time walked straight up to the glass that was separating him from them.

Just as Jim was approaching the glass thinking of the best way to distract them when the next minute Harrison was standing right up against the glass in front of him, which took him completely by surprise and as he took a step back he saw out the corner of his eye that the girl was just as surprised as he was, even more so with the way she was leaning forward still with her eyes closed and almost leaned too far off the bench, but she quickly balanced herself and opened her eyes staring up at Harrison with an annoyed look, and from the that look it seemed that this may have happened a few times to her and she wasn't happy about it. Jim couldn't blame the girl, he would be the same if any girl did that to him, but right now wasn't the time for that and he just stared back at Harrison.

**Jim: **Why is there a man in that torpedo?

**Khan: **There are men and women in all those torpedoes Captain, I put them there.

Now this certainly did shock him and it made him turn his head to face Spock who was standing at the end of the glass staring back him with the same surprised look on his face. Why would he do that to those people? He understood why they were frozen, that was explained by Bones, but he didn't understand who Harrison was; he had looked up John Harrison's profile and knew he didn't exist until a year ago and the girl, well that was a totally different story altogether.

**Jim: **Who the hell are you?

Jim noticed that as Harrison spoke about who he was is eyes started watering a little and that the girl came to stand beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder which Harrison took hold of with his hand and left them resting on his shoulder as he continued talking.

**Jim: **I looked up John Harrison and until a year ago he didn't exist.

Jim noticed then that the girl was giving him one evil look, 'If looks could kill'. But this didn't concern Jim at all, he wanted to get to the bottom of this and he didn't care what the girl thought about him, which reminded him of how the girl spoke to him earlier; this girl couldn't possible know him, but right now he had to snap out of it expressly when he heard Harrison mention Admiral Marcus.

**Khan: **….. My name is Khan!

At least he now knew his real name and maybe he was right about Admiral Marcus reviving him for a purpose to help Starfleet, but right now there was something else he wanted to know. Who the hell was this girl? Jim turned to face the girl who was still looking at him with an angry look on her face, as if she would think that would scare him away.

**Jim: **And who the hell are you?

Jim noticed then the girl's face quickly went from angry to nervous. Jim knew from that the girl truly didn't want to tell them who she was. The girl quickly looked down at Harrison, who was now known as Khan, but he just nodded his head towards her and it looked like to Jim that he squeezed her hand too, that were both still resting on Khan's shoulder. The girl slowly turned to face Jim again but this time looked towards Spock and then slowly back to Jim again.

**Mystery Girl: **My name is Alicia...

Jim continued to stare back at the girl; if she thought that her first name was all he wanted, then she was completely wrong. The girl stared back at Jim and then looked towards Spock again; was the girl only looking for a distraction, by looking at Spock all the time or was there a different meaning to it.

**Alicia: **Alicia Pike!

Did Jim just hear the girl right, he couldn't of done, he must of misunderstood her. Jim turned to face Spock who was looking just as shocked has he was, so he guessed that he heard the same as he had. Jim turned back to the girl with an angry look on his face; she must be having a joke with them, because there was no-way she would be hanging around with the person that murdered her ….., well whatever relationship she had with Christophe Pike.

**Jim: **Don't play games with us.

**Alicia: **You think I'm playing a game...

Jim noticed that the girl's face now had that angry look once again. Jim was about to yell back at the girl that he wasn't in the mood for all this. He wanted answers; the truth not lies!

**Alicia: **I don't play games when it comes to my father. Christophe Pike is my father!

Jim wasn't sure if he should believe her or not, but that look on her face and the way she said it made him think that maybe she really was Chris's daughter, but wouldn't Christophe have told him if he had a daughter; he knew Christophe had been married, but was divorced years ago, could they have had a daughter, but he was certain Christophe never mentioned a daughter or even had a photo on his desk, which he was sure he would of done, if he had a daughter that was.

**Alicia: **Now you know who I am!

Jim was even more confused; if this girl Alicia was Christophe Pike's daughter what was she doing hanging out with the guy that murdered her father, was she part of it, did she know that her father was in that same room that Khan opened fire on, she must of known that if she knew her father well enough and from the way she was speaking she regarded her father quite well. This was really getting to Jim now and it was starting to distract him from the main matter at hand; he had to get his head into gear and soon.

**Note: The Mystery Girl finally as a name, but is she telling the truth? This Scene will continue in the next chapter. (The Star Trek films never mentioned Captain Pike's family so I just made up the part that he was divorced, I hope that didn't spoil the chapter for you)** **Thanks for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming.**


	5. Alicia recieves some shocking news

**Khan's Mystery Girl**

Jim still couldn't believe who this girl was, but at least she had a name now; Alicia. He knew he wanted to know a lot more about her and where she had been all this time; he knew she hadn't been with Khan when he attacked starfleet headquarters, there was definitely only Khan in that jumpship when he had managed to catch a look. Jim knew he was getting distracted again, he knew the main issue here was Khan and the way he spoke about Admiral Marcus. Jim stared back at Khan.

**Jim: **Why would a starfleet Admiral ask a 300 year old frozen man for help?

Jim watched then as Khan stood up and Alicia backed up a few steps as Khan took a step closer to the glass.

**Khan: **Because I am better!

Jim could tell he was very happy about that statement as a big grin appeared on his face as he said that. Jim thought he was now trying to show off, after that tense moment about him and his crew, Jim could guess what he was on about; the fight with the Klingons back on Krones, where he was able to fight off a bunch of them on his own and the girl's help as well he supposed, but Jim still wasn't quite certainly how he managed to do that, maybe this might be his only way to find out.

**Jim: **At what?

**Khan: **Everything!

Now this answer certainly did annoy him. Why did he have to be so dam stubborn? Jim right now not just wanted to wipe that smirk of his face, but he knew there was no point going alone that line again. God, this guy certainly knew how to wound him up.

**Khan: **Alexander Marcus needed to respond to uncivilized threat in a civilized time, and for that he needed a warrior's mind... my mind, to design weapons and war ships.

As Khan said all that, he started wondering about in the small space that he had, and that the girl now had stepped back and sat down on the bench that Khan had just left, the thing was though the girl looked like she was thinking deeply about what Khan was saying, as if she was hearing all this for the first time like he and Spock was.

**Spock: **You are suggesting the Admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect.

**Khan: **He wanted to exploit my savagery...

Jim certainly agreed with Spock; no Admiral would go against what this man was on about, but he had to admit Khan was acting very aggressive about all this and what Spock was referring to. Also the girl was now looking at Spock with annoying look, but Jim was certainly he could sense a bit of sadness coming from her, as if she couldn't believe what Spock was saying.

**Khan: **….. Intellect alone is useless in a fight, Mr Spock. You... you can't even break a rule, how would you be expected to break bone?

The next thing that happened really surprised Jim; the girl quickly stood up and stepped between Khan and Spock as they both continued to glare at each other, well between Khan and the piece of glass that separated Khan from Spock. But it was what she said that shocked him completely.

**Alicia: **Enough!

Khan and Spock both stared back at her in shock just as Jim himself was.

**Alicia: **Can we just bloody well get down to the main issue at hand... Time is certainly at state here?

What could Alicia mean by that; Jim knew that they were in Klingon space and that they could very soon pick up on their presents here, but he had a funny feeling that wasn't what she meant; the girl looked quite frightened as she said that. Jim had noticed that Khan's face had turned angry with her first statement, but it quickly softened towards her at her second statement. Jim watched as Khan gently placed his hand against her cheek and he slowly smiled at her.

**Khan: **You are quite right...

Jim watched as Khan removed his hand from her cheek and slowly slide it down her arm and took hold of her hand. One thing Jim knew was Khan was completely taken by her; he seemed really concerned for her. Jim wandered how these two had met and why Chris's daughter got involved with a person like Khan... He was doing it again letting his mind wonder over this girl, he couldn't understand why he was so concerned about her, maybe it was because she was now known as Chris's daughter and it seem Spock was just as concerned and that was by the look on his face; like he knows her again.

**Khan: **Captain...

Jim saw Khan turn back to face him, but Jim noticed that he kept hold of the girl's hand as he did this.

**Khan: **Marcus used me to design weapons to help him, to help him realize his vision of a heavily militarized starfleet. He sent you to use those weapons; to fire my torpedoes at an unsuspecting planet, then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome.

Jim couldn't believe where Khan was going on this, it couldn't possibly be true. Jim really didn't want to believe him on this, but his mind was really starting to think that it could be possible, how else could they explain their wrap drive from suddenly failing on them, just as they entered Klingon space.

**Khan: **The Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible and you would have no chance of an escape...

**Alicia: **…..So Marcus would finally get what he always wanted, what he always talked about.

Jim looked back at Alicia as she slowly stepped forward towards Jim till she was right in front of him, right up against the glass staring at him with an annoyed look on her face. Jim did notice that she never let go of Khan's hand, so her arm was stretched out behind her.

**Alicia: **War!

Jim stared back at her but started to shake his head, now that part he couldn't believe; Starfleet only wanted peace, and he doubt Marcus would want that, but once again his mind was arguing against itself ; it all seemed unreal with the way things had happened with Marcus and the situation they were in now, things were really starting look like that maybe Khan and Alicia were right, but still that didn't make them innocent.

**Jim: **No...

Just then Jim noticed that Alicia's face quickly changed from being annoyed to, well Jim couldn't quite place it, it looked like a mixture of anger and concern, and something else... something else he had seen directed at him many times and manly from... her father, Christophe Pike; disappointment. Jim knew that Chris only did that when he did something that Chris's himself disapproved of. For a moment there he just stared back at her and remembering the last time Christophe looked at him that way; it was when he was demoted for his actions on Nibiru. Jim quickly moved his eyes away from Alicia and turned to look at Khan, and he was quickly reminded of what Khan did to the only person who was like a father figure to him.

**Jim: **….. No, I watched you open fire on a room full of unarmed starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood.

Jim watched as Khan turned his back on him, but not believe he saw the look of pain. Jim turned his head to look back at the girl who had turned to face Khan with a concern look on her face, she approached Khan and placed her hand on his shoulder again as she turned back with an annoyed look towards him. Jim didn't care if he was upsetting her boyfriend, he deserved it for what he did. Jim could feel anger building up inside him, and he so wanted to release this on the both of them and he knew just how to do it. Jim stared back at Alicia and waited to see how she would react to what he was about to say.

**Jim: **Including your father, Christophe Pike!

Jim watched as Alicia stared back at him in shock as Khan turned his head to face him with an anger look and then turned to face Alicia with a concerned look this time. Jim could tell from the way they were both acting that Alicia didn't know her father was in the same room that Khan opened fire on.

**Alicia: WHAT?**

Jim slowly nodded his head towards her, now he wished he hadn't said that, but it had to be said; Alicia should know what her boyfriend was like, but it still made him feel bad expressly with the way Alicia continued to look at him; her eyes were slowly looking Khan's way without looking at him directly and back to him again, it was if she was afraid to confront Khan with this. Jim also noticed that her eyes were starting to moist over and as a tear slowly started to roll down towards her cheek she turned herself completely to face Khan with her back to him and Spock. Jim could only see Khan's face, which was completely full of concern and sorrow and Jim wondered what would happen next.

**Note: Oh how could I end it there? How will Alicia deal with this news, find out in the next chapter. (I'm doing my best to include all you have mentioned in your reviews, but please do continue to advise me)**


	6. As Alicia gone Crazy?

**Khan's Mystery Girl**

Jim continued to watch and wait as Alicia and Khan stared at each other, Jim really didn't know what was going to happen next; would Alicia take her anger out on Khan or would she just break down. He himself would always fight and take his anger out on the one responsible, but neither he or Alicia could take on Khan, or maybe she could, but it seemed to him that Khan could do a lot more then she could. The thing that did happen completely surprised him, he certainly didn't see this coming.

**Alicia: No**...

Alicia turned back to face him with an even angrier face then earlier, it that was even possible, but Alicia sure looked like she would strangle him with her eyes, if she could; How could she be more angrier with him then with her boyfriend, you would think that I was the one that murdered her father.

**Alicia: **…..** You lie!**

Jim couldn't believe that Alicia had said that; a moment ago she believed him enough, to almost break down, like he did when he knew Chris was dead... No, he wasn't going to remember that moment. He just stared back at Alicia and Spock took that moment to speak.

**Spock: **I can assure you that statement is correct, I was present at the time.

He surly hated it when Spock spoke with no emotion, expressly when it concerned someone close to the both of them. In a way though Jim could understand the reason to do it that way, it just might convince the girl more. Jim watched as Alicia stared back at Spock and her face was slowly changing, Spock might have gotten through to her.

**Alicia: **How can that be?

Jim watched as Alicia started raising her hands to her head and held her head in her hands, as if her head was getting to heavy to hold up on it's own, Jim had to admit he felt that way a lot lately, but what started to shock him even more was that now Alicia had started screaming and really loud. Jim looked over to Spock as he noticed that the few other security personal; that was in the room started covering their hands over their ears.

**Khan: **Alice!

Jim turned back to see Khan had now wrapped his arms around Alicia and she was now crying in his arms, at least she had stopped screaming; that certainly was a high pitched scream, it's a wonder she didn't smash the glass with that scream, even though he knew the screen in front of them wasn't really glass, but still the point still stood.

**Khan: **Come on Alice, your stronger then this.

Jim watched as Alicia lifted her head of Khan's chest and looked up at his face, Jim still couldn't see her face once again; and she continued to have her back to him, but he saw Khan slowly stroke her face and it looked like she was calming down as her shoulders slowly relaxed and she was taking deep breaths.

**Alicia: **Yes, your right.

Jim then saw Alicia turn back to face him with that mean look on her face again, which didn't suit her; not with her eyes still moist. Jim couldn't believe how this had all turned out, maybe this was her way to deal with this; not believing to start with and then losing control afterwards.

**Alicia: **You lie, my father is in a specialist hospital.

What is Alicia going on about now; Chris in hospital! Oh he truly wish that was true anything was better then what really happened, but no, Jim knew that Chris was gone and there was nothing they could do about that now, except get Khan to face trial and whatever part Alicia had in this. Jim realised then they had completely gone of course again, he knew he had to get this conversation back on course again, no matter what the girl thought; let her live in her own world, he didn't really care.

**Alicia: **He may be handicapped and mute, but he is very much alive, even in this stardate year.

Jim completely stared back at Alicia, she was really starting to confuse him now, why did she say it like that. 'This stardate year'; it was if she was talking from another time; she couldn't be from Khan's timeline, not if she was Chris's daughter, then what timeline was she from.

**Alicia: **So that means, you are lying or having a laugh at my expense, and I can't believe you would do either one.

Not this again, he hated it when she spoke like she knew him. Jim knew he had to get back on track, but this was really start to eat at him and he had to find out, before he did move on.

**Jim: **Tell me this Alicia, how do you know me so well, or claim to?

Jim saw then that Alicia's face turned back to the way it was when they first started speaking; that frightened look. Jim then saw Khan place his hand on Alicia's shoulder and she slowly turned to face him.

**Khan: **It's O.K Alice, why don't you sit down and I'll deal with the rest of this.

Alicia slowly nodded her and after one more look towards him and Spock she sat down on the bench again and pulled that dam hood back over her head and looked back down at the ground again. Jim, didn't like this one bit, he had asked the girl a question and she had blanked him completely and because Khan, in his own way told her not to, he had to do something about this, and he knew just how to; it may upset them both, but what did he care, they were prisoners and should do as he said, not gang up on him, like they both just did.

**Khan: **Captain, it makes no real difference who we are, the main matter here is Admiral Marcus.

Jim knew he was right, but he had to let him know, that this was not his show and that he was in command here.

**Jim: **You listen to me, I'm the one that asks you the questions, not the other way around.

**Khan: **Then ask me your questions, Captain... Then you will just get everyone killed.

Khan was really starting to wound him up again, expressly when Jim knew he was right and that Khan was the only one who knew what was going on, even if he didn't quite believe him, but he knew he should listen. Jim just stared back at Khan and waited for him to continue with what he was going to say.

**Khan: **Marcus took my crew from me, he used my friends to control me... I tried to hide them in the very weapons I had designed, but I was discovered and I had no choice but to escape without them and I had every reason to believe that Marcus killed every single one of the people I hold most dear.

Jim noticed that Alicia had lifted her head up again and looking over at Khan as he took a breather. Jim kind of felt sorry for what Khan went through, but the other question he had, was where did the girl fit into all this. Khan had spoken as if the girl wasn't even with him at that time, and if that was true when did they meet, it must have been sometime ago for them both to have bonded in this way.

**Khan: **So I responded in kind, my crew is my family Kirk, is there anything you would not do for your family?

In a way Jim did understand what Khan meant; His crew were like family to him too, there isn't nothing he wouldn't do for them. So Jim kind of understand why Khan wanted revenge, but would he have done what Khan did to get that revenge? Maybe once upon a time, but that was one thing this girl's father taught him, revenge wasn't always the answer. Jim noticed then that Khan had tears sliding down his cheeks, and it didn't seem to bother him that everyone had their eyes glued on him, including Alicia who stood up and wrapped her arms around Khan and gently lowered his head to her shoulder as she glared back at him and Spock with a mean look on her face once again.

**Alicia: **Now, you know why he did what he did.

**Spock: **Yes, Khan has told his side of the story, but he failed to mention where you, Miss Pike comes into this story.

Spock was right, they needed to know where she came from and how she got caught up with Khan. Jim then noticed that Khan lifted his head back up from Alicia's shoulder and looked towards Spock and that breaking down point he just had, had dropped off his face completely.

**Khan: **Alicia as nothing to do with all this; she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Now that part Jim didn't believe and from the look on Alicia's face, it proved she was still hiding something, but he was so going to find this out. Jim stepped towards the glass but before he could speak he heard a bleep to single that the comm over the room was receiving a message to him.

**Sulu: **Proximity alert sir. That's a ship at wrap heading right for us.

**Jim:** Klingons!

**Khan: **No, Kirk... We both know who it is.

**Sulu: **I don't think so it's not coming at us from Krones.

Jim stared back at Khan in shock, but not for long as he knew there was a chance that Khan was right, and if that is the case, Jim now was starting to feel a little scared, he had never gone up against an Admiral, except Christophe Pike, but that was different with him; Jim hardly knew Admiral Marcus, except from the things that Khan and Alicia just told him, if he truly believed every word, he knew he was soon going to find that out. Jim quickly turned around and tried his best not to show how scared he was and he knew he was failing as he felt his breathing getting heavier, but he just ignored it and started to speak the officer who was on duty in the brig.

**Jim: **Lieutenant, move Khan and Alicia to sickbay and stick six security officers on them.

**Lieutenant: **Yes Captain.

Jim started rushing out of the brig, but as he reached the main doors he stopped dead, nearly causing Spock to rushing into him, but he held his balance behind him as Jim turned around to face him.

**Spock: **Captain...

Jim knew he had to get to the bridge and deal with this, but he also knew he couldn't keep Khan and Alicia together; who knew what they could plot together.

**Jim: **Spock, bring the girl with you.

**Spock: **Captain, is that wise...?

**Jim: **Just do it, will you?

Jim couldn't wait for Spock to answer; he turned back around and continued rushing out the brig and along the corridor; as he did, he kept thinking how he was going to deal with Admiral Marcus, but one thing he did know, he was in a lot of trouble and for some reason he was very scared and not just for himself; his crew. As Khan put it; his family!

**Note: What could Alicia be talking about? Has she really gone insane about her father? And what could Jim have planned, now he is going to separate Khan and Alicia, and will they both let this happen and is Admiral Marcus aware of Alicia? All that to come in the next chapter. Please continue to let me know your thoughts and ideas. **


	7. As Alicia been lying all Along?

**Khan's Mystery Girl**

As Jim made his way out the brig, he could hear Alicia's voice above all the others.

**Alicia: I'm not going anywhere with you.**

**Khan: Unhand her, now!**

Jim then heard that a fight had broke out, which made him stand still and he slowly turned around to see Khan knock two security personally to the floor and at the same time Alicia knocked another one to floor as well. Great, just what he needed at this moment, he knew he better get back in there and try and control the situation, if he can that is, but just then Jim saw Spock rush into action and grabbed Khan by the neck, Jim knew he was using the nerve pinch on him, which made Khan scream as he slowly fall onto his knees.

**Alicia: No Spock, don't. **

Jim watched as Alicia rushed over to stop him, but Spock just reached his other hand out and held her back by pushing her backwards. Jim wondered why Alicia didn't just push Spock away, which he knew she could quite easily, but she just stood there staring a Spock as he continued with the nerve pinch. Jim couldn't believe that Khan was still conscious; Jim knew from experiences that the Vulcan nerve pinch was very painful, but he knew it only lasts for a second or two, before it knocks you on unconscious completely, but Khan was still screaming in pain.

**Alicia: Please stop!**

Jim started to make his way back into the brig; he knew he had to try and stop Spock before he got too carried away, but he stopped himself when he saw a few more security rush over and Spock slowly let go of Khan as they grabbed hold of Khan and started to drag him away.

**Alicia: **I can't believe you did that.

Jim now could see the situation was in hand so he turned around again and took off for the bridge, hoping he would make it there before the other ship got here. 

**Alicia: Like hell I am, the captain can go …...!**

That was the last thing Jim heard Alicia shout as he continued running down the corridor, he had more important things to worry about than what Alicia thought of him or Khan for that matter. In a way he felt sorry for leaving Spock deal with the two of them on his own, but a always he had the matter in hand. 'That was one thing about the girl' she sure had a lot of anger built up inside her and was determined to get out'. Jim still didn't know anything about Alicia except that she wasn't from this timeline, the question is 'What timeline?' He so hated this timeline thing, it seems to follow him no matter where he goes.

As Jim rushed into the turbo lift, he stood there impatiently; he so hated not moving when he was has scared as he was right now, which just made is mind wonder and he so didn't want to think at this moment; he worked better when he was on the move and when he didn't think at all. At last the lift doors open and he rushed out as Sulu announced he was back on the bridge.

**Sulu: **Captain on the bridge!

Jim started shouting commands straight away as he made his way to the centre of the bridge looking at Sulu and the girl who had taken Chekov's place.

**Jim: **ETA of the incoming ship.

**Sulu: **20 seconds sir.

Jim sat back on his chair which was behind him and looked straight out of the view screen and just praying and hoping that Khan was wrong, but he knew himself deep down that Khan would be right and he was about to come face to face against Admiral Marcus, he didn't know how he was going to handle this. Just then he heard the lift doors open behind him and he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, he could hear them well enough.

**Alicia: **Get your hands off me.

**Spock: **Captain!

**Alicia: **I'm so getting fed up of being treated like this.

Jim couldn't help as a small smile appeared on his lips but he quickly let that vanish as he turned in his seat to see Spock standing next to Alicia who was trying to push herself away from the two security personal holding her, one think Jim knew was if this girl really wanted to get away from them, she easily could, so Jim knew that the girl was just acting this way for attention.

**Jim: **I'm sure you have been treated far worse.

**Alicia: **I just didn't expect my own family to treat me this way.

Jim just sat there staring back at Alicia in shock and confusion; this girl sure knew how to keep surprising him and making him even more confused.

**Jim: **Now, what the hell are you on about?

Jim noticed then that the crew on the bridge was now staring at him and realised he had used the same quote that the girl had used on him; and that wasn't the best language to use on the bridge, this just proved how worked up he was over this whole situation.

**Sulu: **3 Seconds Captain.

Jim knew there was no time for this, he had to get his head in gear.

**Jim: **Take the prisoner over there.

Jim nods his head over to the left side of the view screen. He didn't want Admiral Marcus seeing her straight away, he first had to see the situation for himself. Jim slowly took a deep breath and as he did he realised that his ship was opened for anyone to know where Khan and Alicia was.

**Jim: **Shields up!

**Sulu: **Aye Sir!

Jim was mentally kicking himself for not thinking of that sooner. Jim knew the time had come as he saw another stop right in front of them on the viewing screen. Jim's eye's shocked wide as he came face to face with this more advance ship then he had ever seen; it looked like the Enterprise but so much bigger and with extra added things that they didn't have on his ship.

**Uhura:** Their hailing us, sir.

Jim for a moment there was lost in his own world and almost didn't catch what Uhura said. He almost shock his head, to try and clear it, but he held firm and quickly turned his head to her.

**Jim: **Onscreen! Broadcast ship wide for the record.

Jim quickly looked back at the screen as it changed and now he was looking at the very person he was he wasn't; Admiral Marcus!

**Marcus: **Captain Kirk!

Jim realised he had been holding his breath and was now feeling his throat getting tight, so he let out a deep breath and quickly tried to look professional, even though he doubt it was working.

**Jim: **Admiral Marcus, I wasn't excepting you. That's a hell of a ship you've got there.

**Marcus: **And I wasn't expecting to have word that you had took Harrison into custody, under violation of your orders.

Jim realised there was no mention of the girl; he had sent word that he had Harrison and a girl who was with him now under custody and whatever was wrong with his ship. It seemed that the admiral was more interested in Khan then the girl; the question was did Admiral Marcus know who she was, but he wasn't going to mention her just yet, he wanted to play this out, to see how it would go.

**Jim: **Well, we err …... had to improvise when our wrap core unexpectedly multifunctioned, but you already knew that, didn't you sir?

**Marcus: **I don't take your meaning.

**Jim: **Well that's why your here, isn't it, to exist with our repairs. Why else would the head of starfleet, personally come to the edge of the neutral Zone?

**Sulu: **Captain, their scanning our ship.

**Jim: **Is there something I can help you find, sir?

**Marcus: **Where is your prisoner Kirk?

**Jim: **Under starfleet regulation I'm planning on returning 'Khan' to earth to stand trail.

Jim had said Khan with a higher tone to let Marcus know, that he knew who the prisoner really was, just to see if Marcus would admit to anything that Khan and Alicia had said about him.

**Marcus: **Oh shit, you talked to him...

Jim could see that Admiral Marcus was getting a little tensed and worried as he stared to frown and rub his forehead as if thinking what to say next; it looked like that maybe Khan and Alicia had been right after all. Jim tried his hardest not to look at Alicia during this time as he knew that Marcus would pick up on his distraction.

**Marcus: **….. It was exactly what I was planning on sparing you from.

As Marcus continued explaining in his words what he had done, it conformed exactly what Khan said he did, but as Marcus was saying it, he was trying to make out he had made a mistake, but the fact remained he still just wanted Khan, Jim thought maybe he could play around with this bit to see if Marcus will come out about Alicia.

**Jim: **And what exactly would you like me do with the rest of his crew, sir? Fire them at the Klingons, end 72 lives, start a war in the process.

Jim listened as Marcus just went pn about how dangerous it would be if we woke up the rest of his crew, he knew that Marcus was completely avoiding what he was saying and just going on how bad Khan was, but still no mention of Alicia.

**Marcus: **….. Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals and now it's our duty to carry out that sentience, before anyone else dies because of them.

**Alicia: You liar!**

'Oh no'. Jim really wished Alicia had kept quite just a little bit longer, he watched as she threw herself across the bridge in front of the viewing screen yelling back at Admiral Marcus as he just stared at her in shock.

**Alicia: You're just saying that to try and cover your own skin.**

Jim slowly stood up and as he did he noticed that Spock was standing beside him watching this all go on in front of him. For the first time in his life Jim didn't know what to say, and just then Alicia went quite and you could of heard a pin drop at that very moment; Alicia and Marcus were having a staring competition.

**Marcus: **You... What the hell are you doing on that ship?

So Admiral Marcus did know who Alicia was, Jim was hoping now to have some answers, but once again, he wasn't going to get what he wanted.

**Marcus: **Kirk, where the hell, did she come from?

**Jim: **I thought maybe you could answer that one, sir.

**Marcus: **So Miss Rand …...

'Miss Rand'! Jim couldn't believe what he just heard, he thought she was Christophe Pike's daughter; had the girl been lying to him. Did she also lie about being from another stardate year. It was strange though as it looked like Khan had told the truth, but not Alicia, if that was even her name. Did Alicia lie to him on purpose or did she really believe that was who she was; as the way she acted earlier about Christophe's death, looked very real, she truly did look devastated, but Jim had to admit it didn't last long.

**Marcus: **…... You live again!

So did Alicia just make all this up for attention, or was there a different meaning behind what she had said. Also what did Marcus mean about her living again, was it just a figure of speech, and even if it was, there still must have been a reason for Marcus to say that. This was just getting even more confusing and that was one thing he couldn't stand, expressly when his crews lives were at state here, He was definitely going to get to the bottom of this and with no more lies, that's if they all made it past Admiral Marcus.

**Note: So has Alicia been lying along? Stay tuned and we will find out what Admiral Marcus has to say to her (I know Khan wasn't in this chapter much but he will be back in the next one) Please continued with your comments and ideas, they certainly do help me.**


End file.
